Doctor Who drabbles
by alo83
Summary: What the title says, just drabbles I've wrote when I was bored. Characters include an unnamed oc, Dalek, and Idris. Read at your own risk.
1. The Last Great Time War

Iris was tired, tired of the war, tired of the Daleks, tired of the Time Lords, and even tried of herself. Frankly, she was just tired of everything. She looked at the world around her, and all she saw was war, she couldn't believe what was happening. Until now the war had seemed so far away. It had always been fought on other planets; she had never even imaged the war reaching Gallifrey.  
>Iris looked up at the sky. It had been a long war and now it seemed like it all was going to go to waste. Both sides were losing; everyone was dying in this futile, never ending war. Peace was all that she asked for; peace for one, short day. One day away from this wretched war. She sighed and looked at the sky, "Is one day to much to ask for?"She shouted.<br>The ground beneath her feet started sharking, screams started to echo everywhere, and that's when she knew it had started, the end of her days, the end of her world. Screams could be heard everywhere as their world started to burn, everything was on fire, and the worst thing was the screams of the children. They had barely had a chance at life and now it was going to be taken away from then before they had a chance to live. Everyone was running, the old, the sick, the young, the well; everyone. They didn't know where they were running, but anywhere was good. The glass sheet started to fall; the barrier that had protected them from the worlds outside was now crumbling to pieces as if it was just dust in the wind. The entire planet was crying, as everything they knew was coming to an end. It was the end of Gallifrey.  
>Iris was running, funny thing, running was, she always ended up doing it at some point or another, and she would have run from the war if she had a choice, but she had not had a choice. All dreams of other skies were dropped and left behind when the war had started because no matter how much of a coward she was she knew she would never desert her home completely. That day, when her world ended she did something she had never dreamed of doing, she stopped running. As the world around her burned and the people everywhere started to running, she decided to stop, she guessed that somewhere in the back of her mind there was no escaping what was about to happen. So she stopped. If she was going to die, she was going to go down with as much dignity as she could. She stood accomplishing something that she had never even thought of doing, she stood, without even one part of her wanting to turn around and run.<p>

Maybe one day of peace is too much to ask for, but at least I came to peace with myself before I died Iris thought as she let her planet engulf her.


	2. Dalek

She was too young, that was all she could think about. She thought about all the things that had wanted to do, to say, the things that she was now never going to be able to do. She thought about how the last thing that her mom was going hear from her was, "I'll go get the milk." That was it, no; _I love you, _not even a proper goodbye.

She thought about all this and more as she stared down the blue eye stalk of the creature in front of her. She was going to be killed by an oversized pepper shaker, not the way she had expected to go. She had always thought that she was just going to live a normal life, get a job, maybe find a job, have a family, and just die a normal death. Now she realized how wrong she had been.

"Exterminate!" the machine called out in a voice that made her blood run cold.

As the green ray shoot toward her, her only thought was, how she had left without even saying goodbye.


	3. Iris

She smiled sadly down at the man, her thief. It was time for her to go. She was not ready to go, she would always be with him, but it was time for her to in it, end the time that they had talked. She watched as a tear fell down his, the mad man who had fallen in love with his box. All of the times that she had wished that they could talk, and now it was over so soon, but then again, forever would have been too soon.

"Hello Doctor. It's so very very nice to meet you. "Idris said sadly as she watched her thief cry.

"Please. I don't want you to." The Doctor responded.

"I love you." Idris said. The mad man had indeed fallen in love with his box, and she in return had fallen in love with him. Tears started to roll down her face as she smiled at her thief on last time before, disappearing and refilling the TARDIS's heart, bring life back to the ship.

Every day with the Doctor was special, but this was even more so, because this had been the time that they had talked, and she would never forget it.

**AN: Sorry if these are short I wrote these while I waited for a friend to edit the first chapter, these are self edited so my dyslexic self might have messed up a bit. **


End file.
